


[Podfic] intermediate cartography

by marianas



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Podfic ofintermediate cartographyby whimsicalimagesCostis plants a tree. Kamet loathes him so much that he loses the hang of it entirely.
Relationships: Kamet/Costis Ormentiedes
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] intermediate cartography

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [intermediate cartography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866220) by [whimsicalimages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalimages/pseuds/whimsicalimages). 



[intermediate cartography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866220) by whimsicalimages  
4260 words | 0:24:43

[**direct link to mp3**](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/queensthief/intermediate%20cartography.mp3) (18.7 MB) | [**direct link to m4b**](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/queensthief/intermediate%20cartography.m4b) (26 MB)


End file.
